Telecommunication functionalities provided by devices, including mobile devices, is ever increasing. For example, mobile devices such as telephones were initially configured to simply operate as a telephone. Functionality was then added to include processors capable of executing applications on the device itself, maintain calendars, provide a variety of different messaging techniques (e.g., email, SMS, MMS, instant messaging), and so on. Consequently, mobile devices may be configured to support a variety of different communication techniques over different frequency ranges, such as a telephone network to engage in a wide area network wireless connection as well as local area network wireless connection. Traditional techniques that were utilized to support this wireless communication, however, relied on separate antennas that were specifically tuned to support a particular technique.